survivor_video_games_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Kirby/Starfox
Survivor Kirby/Starfox is the fourth season of Survivor Video games Edition, featuring 24 castaways and the tribes Dreamland (12 Kirby Characters), and Corneria (12 Starfox Characters). The season also introduced Exile Island and Kidnapping, as well as bringing back hidden immunity Idols (which were hidden on Exile Island). Leon was the winner, with Fox as runner up and Peppy as second runner up. Leon, Fox, Kirby, Wolf, Tricky, Magolor, and Meta Knight returned for Survivor All Stars where they placed 8th, 16th, 19th, 20th, 24th, 5th, and 11th respectively. Season Summary On Dreamland Kirby and his allies Gooey and Prince Fluff were early targets, but the Villains were fractured, with Dedede, Bandana Dee, and Chef Kawaski in an alliance; Drawcia, Magolor, Knuckle Joe, and Marx in an alliance; and Meta Knight and Nightmare in an alliance. Noticing Drawcia's alliance was the largest, and that she was the weakest in challenges, Dedede's and Meta Knight's alliance targeted her first, but reverted their attention to Kirby's alliance afterwards sending home Prince Fluff. Dedede also found the hidden immunity idol on exile island, which no one figured out was their till Kirby was sent their, and Marx went looking through his bag, revealing to the tribe he had it. Dedede managed to orchestrate Marx's exit, but in the following tribal council was targeted for elimination. Predicting Dedede's idol play, the tribe targeted and sent home Chef Kawaski instead with Dedede wasting his idol. Frustrated at his loss in power and noticing the tight bond Meta Knight and Nightmare had, Dedede orchestrated Nightmare's exit, but afterwards, Meta Knight was able to successfully send Dedede home. During this time Knuckle Joe found the new idol. On Corneria, the Starfox and Starwolf pilots immediantly aligned with one another, but because Starfox had greater numbers, Pigma was sent home first. General Pepper was then sent home, before the rest of Starwolf, due to his weakness in challenges. During this time, Leon, Falco, Andrew, and Peppy created a tight alliance, with Peppy and Falco aligning under the belief Andrew had the idol, and would use it to protect them. The alliance worked to systematically whittle down Starfox and Starwolf by sending home Panther and Slippy. When Meta Knight was kidnapped and sent to the other tribe, he revealed to them that Dedede had the idol,not Andrew like they thought. Using this knowledge, Wolf and Fox, who knew some alliance had been formed against them, used this information to pull back Peppy from the alliance and send Andrew home. The temporary alliance of Wolf, Fox, Krystal, Peppy, and Tricky were then split over sending home Falco or Leon, with Falco going home because Krystal and Tricky did not want Fox to repair his relationship with Falco and edging them out. When the tribes merged, it appeared Corneria and Dreamland would stick together in terms of voting, but Meta Knight, through his countless kidnaps, made an alliance with Wolf and Leon, and flipped allegiance to Corneria sending home Knuckle Joe (Idol in pocket), and Gooey, despite Fox, and Krystal aligning with Kirby and Gooey to vote out Wolf (Magolor and Bandana Dee flipped over, while Tricky stayed loyal to Corneria teammates Wolf and Leon). Krystal was the next target, as many believed her in possession of the idol, but afraid she may play it, Magolor and Bandana Dee switched their votes to Meta Knight, in the hopes that Krystal would play it, and the challenge threat Meta Knight would get sent home. After he was sent home, Magolor and Bandana Dee convinced Kirby to vote against Fox, Krystal, Peppy and Tricky, (who flipped back to align with Fox), as they would stay strong against him. Kirby agreed and Krystal was sent home next, but when the tribe then targeted Peppy, he played the idol Krystal had given him to send home Magolor. Kirby and Bandana Dee stuck with Wolf and Leon to send home Tricky, but then flipped to the duo of Fox and Peppy to send home Wolf, but in attempt to send home Leon, he wound up winning the final two immunity challenges, and aligned himself with Fox and Peppy to send home Bandana Dee and Kirby. Leon then ended up walking away with the million. Voting Chart